So Quickly Became a Memory
by krysCMM
Summary: Everything is changing so quickly. College is beginning and moving on and starting a new part of their (Jess n Rory) lives is there. LITERATI
1. Moving on from Chiltonmoving in to home

Title: Auther: Krys Disclaimer: plot mine, nothing else is. it all belongs to Amy...a god in my eyes. Story Summary: Everything is changing so quickly. College is beginning and moving on and starting a new part of their lives is there. LITERATI Chapter Summary: Ror says good-bye to Chilton and hello to a new apartment.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I pushed the door open and walked down the halls of Chilton, the school that I had grown to love in some ways. It was still hell....and probably always would be, but it brought alot of things to me that I never would have gotten if I didn't go there.  
  
*And to think I almost lost all of this for Dean...* I shook my head, I didn't want to think about it. We still hadn't made up. I wanted to. On numerous occasions, I would attempt to smooth things over, but he didn't want it. So I backed off....making up and concealing the whole thing is is on him. I had my closure when I went to see him that night I climbed to his window. I'll just be waiting to give HIM closure. I'm all set.  
  
I have Jess now. I know it sounds alittle bad to just say that I've moved on so fast and that now I have the one I'm supposed to be with. But I feel that Jess is right for me...if now forever, than for right now. We just sort of click some how. It scares me sometimes to think that it happened so quickly...but actually, in reality, it was quickly. We had months and months of all the tension and everything to build up....it just took us a while to realize it....and then it took us even longer to admit to it. But all is well now.  
  
I approached my locker and took out the last thing in it. A notebook from my first year at Chilton. I leaned against the wall and flipped through it. It had notes and notes, and even some handwriting of Tristan and Paris. It had alot of memories. I shut that old locker for the last time and just starred for a minute.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
I turned to see Jess standing there, waiting.  
  
"Yeah...it's just kinda sad leaving the old locker. Yeah, it gave me trouble, but it was a friend...." I smiled at him. It sounded stupid, but in a way it was true. He grinned back and closed the short distance between us. He draped his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer and he starred with me.  
  
****  
  
I shut the door to Jess' old car and fastened my seat belt. He placed the box of my Chilton memories into the back seat and started the car. "You okay?" He asked glancing at me as we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.  
  
I took a moment. "Yeah." I said nodding and looking over at him. I smiled alittle and looked out the window for the rest of the drive back to Stars Hollow.  
  
I finished Chilton...was going to Yale and was moving out of my house to live in an apartment. Everything was changing so fast that I couldn't even really take it all in. I was going to pick up the rest of the things to take back to 'my place' and then Jess and I were going to set everything up. There was a long debate whether Jess should move in with me or just get his own apartment. But in the end, he got his own, but in the same building. The same floor even. I was 3A and he was 3E. It was better that way in a sense. And everyone was happy. Me, Jess, Grandma, Mom, and Luke. Everything worked out.  
  
"Hey Ror..." Jess yelled from her old bedroom in Lorelai's house. "You want this too?" I came into the room from the kitchen and looked in the direction of his pointing finger. It was the big, comfy chair in the corner of my room. I nodded quickly. I could never leave that. I needed it. It had memories. Lorelai would sit there every first day of school, Jess and I would cuddle and read together there.... "Okay. Tell Luke we'll have to use his truck this round." I nodded and left to find Luke as Jess started taking the chair outside.  
  
"Hey Luke.."  
  
"Hmmm?" He asked turning around from where he was fixing Lorelai's bed post.  
  
"Can we use your truck this round? We have to bring over my chair."  
  
"The chair?!?!" Lorelai pouted. "I love that chair."  
  
I smiled. "It's mine mom."  
  
She pouted more. "Okay, okay you can take it."  
  
"Sure Rory, tell Jess the keys are on the table in the hallway." I nodded and left to find Jess.  
  
****  
  
My lids fluttered open and I looked around me. I was on the couch of my new apartment. There was a strong hold on me. Jess. I smiled and looked over at the digital clock that was left on the floor near the far wall. 2:07...a.m. We had only been asleep for about 3 hours. That was when we finished bringing everything in and we just stopped, laid down on the couch, for a 'quick rest'. That was 'quick' alright.  
  
I knew I should wake him, but he looked content. He had been working all day for me and he hadn't even started on his apartment yet. I stroked his thick hair lightly. He had great hair. He began to stir.  
  
"Jess, honey wake up." I said smiling as he became conscience.  
  
"Whhhhhaa?" he asked groggily. "What time is..."  
  
"Jess, its two in the morning. We fell asleep. Come on lets go to the bed. It's more comfortable." I suggested.  
  
"I could go back.." He began but I cut him off.  
  
"No, you aren't driving back to Stars Hollow and you aren't going to sleep in a room with just a mattress at your apartment. Come on." I stood and held out my hand to him. He took it and followed me to the bedroom, eyes closed. I knew he was half asleep. He laid down and held out his arm for me to come in. I slipped off my sneakers and climbed in next to him. I fell asleep quickly, and what a way to fall asleep, I'll tell ya!  
  
A/N: Short, kinda boring chappy,but I promise better ones. I'm leaving for Florida xmas eve so i might not have another chappy for a while. I'm coming back the 4th of january,but expect a chappy jan 5th or 6th 


	2. Bean & Dylan

Title: So Quickly Became a Memory Author: Krys Disclaimer: plot mine, nothing else is. it all belongs to Amy...a god in my eyes. Story Summary: Everything is changing so quickly. College is beginning and moving on and starting a new part of their lives is there. LITERATI Chapter Summary: Jess and Dean have a confrontation that he tells Rory about...she's not too please about it. Jess gets shocking news  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was two weeks since I moved into the apartment, and it was just starting to feel like home. I couldn't help thinking that Stars Hollow was always going to be my 'real' home. It wasn't far. Just about a forty-minute drive from here, but it seemed far; too far from Mom, Luke, and Luke coffee. I flipped on the television set and started the channel scan to see what was on at 3:47 in the afternoon. Absolutely nothing...  
  
There was a light rap on the door. I took a moment before getting up and opening the door. It was Jess. "Hey you." I said smiling.  
  
"Hi." He met my lips in a quick, sweet kiss. He held up a brown bag. "I went to Luke's and got this." My eyes widened at the Luke's logo on the bag. I grabbed the bag and took it towards the coffee table. I heard Jess laughing as he closed the front door and sat across from me. "Are you going to let me have some of that?" He asked me, smirking. That smirk... there's just something about that smirk. It was cute... too cute.  
  
"Depends..."  
  
"On?"  
  
"If you brought ketchup."  
  
He reached into the inside pocket of his jean jacket and tossed a couple ketchup packets on the table. I grinned and pushed the box of fries toward him, allowing him to have some. "Thank you." He ate a few.  
  
"So anything interesting going on in Stars Hollow today?"  
  
"Interesting?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Anything that I would find interesting." I fixed myself.  
  
He shrugged and took another fry. "Nothing big. I did run into someone though..."  
  
"Who...?" I could tell he wasn't too keen on telling me, but we tell each other everything.  
  
"Forrester."  
  
"No." Dean!  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"And what happened?" I asked.  
  
"Wanted to start something. I said no and left."  
  
"I don't get it! He even has another girlfriend now and he STILL wants to start stuff with you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"He just doesn't like the fact that when he had you, I took you away. That's it." he said matter of factly.  
  
I shook my head and sighed. "I don't want to talk 'bout it anymore. I had enough with him already. He's too immature."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What did he say to you?" I asked.  
  
He smirked. "I thought we dropped it?" He chuckled. "He supposedly heard we're moving in together, which I corrected him on, and wanted to fight. That's it." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"Okay...done."  
  
***  
  
I put the whole Dean thing in the back of my mind and turned on my music. Matchbox 20. Mom just got me the CD. I put on the song "Disease" and started singing along with the music. I was letting go for the first time in weeks and it felt good. A phone ringing brought me back to reality.  
  
"Hello?" I asked after only two rings. It is so much easier to get to a phone when you know where it is.  
  
"Ror?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, honey it's me." I got very nervous then. She sounded worried, like something was wrong.  
  
"Mom, is everything okay?" I asked.  
  
"Umm...not really."  
  
"What? Tell me!" I rushed her.  
  
"Well Jess is here at Luke's. He was here picking some stuff up and Liz called. I don't know what she said, but Jess is really upset. Maybe you should come down here and talk to him."  
  
I took the cordless phone with me as I grabbed my keys. "Give me half an hour." I hung up and was out the door. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Liz said to upset Jess. Again! She had called about three months before, telling Jess she had a one month old son, Jess' brother, and that she was going to marry some guy named Glen. What kind of name is Glen? Well, Jess got upset about how she shipped him off and now was having a new family. I didn't even know Liz and I didn't like her.  
  
I managed to get to Stars Hollow in thirty minutes and ran into Luke's. "Where is he?" I asked, out of breath.  
  
"He left. Try the bridge." Luke said worried. I nodded and was on my way again. This time I ran there. I got to the bridge in record time and quietly sat next to Jess. I wanted to give him some time to talk to me on his own before I started asking him questions.  
  
"I suppose Luke called you." He said breaking the silence.  
  
"Nope, my mom."  
  
He nodded as if saying 'I should have known.'  
  
"You wanna tell me what's up?" I asked.  
  
He sighed deeply and laid back. He starred up at the stars. "Liz called..."  
  
I lied back next to him and took his hand in mine.  
  
"Dylan's dead." He said simply, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
I was shocked. Jess' little brother that was only three months old was DEAD. I wanted to ask so many questions like how, why, when, but I couldn't get anything out.  
  
Jess went on, as if he knew my unasked questions. "Glen had him and somehow he was taken away and stuffed in a trash can. Someone kidnapped and murdered him." I squeezed his hand as he went on. "I heard about it happening so many times before. But that was to older people, people in gangs. What would they want from a little kid?" A few tears trickled down his cheeks. He quickly brushed them away, not wanting me to see him cry. I took him into my arms and rocked him as he let the tears fall freely. "I wanted to know my little brother, Ror."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Short chappy, but I promise better ones. AGAIN. I said I wouldn't have a chapter out 'til January, but I typed this one up just for you! I'm leaving for Florida x-mas eve so I might not have another chappy for a while. I'm coming back the 4th of January, but expect a chappy Jan 5th or 6th 


End file.
